


Ideas/Promps

by Dr_Jake Pelarta-Santiago (BaconNineNine)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconNineNine/pseuds/Dr_Jake%20Pelarta-Santiago





	Ideas/Promps

Do you guys have any ideas for a fan fiction you would like to see? Looking for people and idea. Maybe something to do with depression or something.


End file.
